


In Her Arms

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 377Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: I bit angsty. Hopeful ending so not a complete downer. This was written for @supernaturalpoetrychallenge. My partner was @crazyandbrighteyed with the prompt, “It felt pure.”





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159058970545/in-her-arms)

 

It felt pure, right,  
Like home  
In her embrace,  
In her arms.  
Her lips drew me in,  
Her kiss took my breath away,  
She claimed my soul.  
Her touch made me come alive  
Her body made me hard instantly  
In my eyes, I had never seen anything more gorgeous.  
I know she had her doubts  
But every time I was there, I worshipped her  
Showed her all the parts I loved  
Kissed every inch of her.  
When I was inside her I felt complete.  
I never went fast or hard,  
I was always loving,  
My touch always reverent.

 

I was connected to her like no one else.  
In her arms I felt like I was enough  
That all the things I did  
Didn’t matter.  
The evil inside me didn’t matter.  
With her, I was just Dean  
Just a man not a hunter  
Not a killer.  
Just a man in love with a woman  
Nothing more nothing less  
In her arms, I was home.

 

She saw me for me  
And loved me  
And together we forgot all the rest  
All of the death and suffering that has surrounded me  
All the people I lost  
She was my entire world.

 

I knew I could never bring her into this world  
So I keep her at arm's length.  
I led her to believe I was in the army.  
It explained all the absences and the bruises.  
Every time she looked at me with those eyes  
Every time she touched my scars  
I wanted to tell her the truth about who I was  
But it was too dangerous  
Better for her to believe I was a soldier.  
I tried to forget her  
Drink and sleep her away  
But I couldn’t  
She was in my soul  
No one else would do  
No one else could take away my pain  
No one else offered sanctuary like she did.

 

I lay in her arms snuggling into her warmth.  
I knew I would have to leave her in a few days  
And find some excuse to tell Sam  
I couldn’t tell my brother the truth  
The less people that knew about her  
The safer she was.  
And I knew that Sam would find a way to get me out of the life,  
Saying I deserved a happy ending.  
But I couldn’t leave him alone to fight everything.  
Sam needed me more  
We don’t get happy endings  
Sam just didn’t understand that.

 

I had to leave in a few hours  
Before she woke up and asked questions.  
I closed my eyes hoping that somehow I would wake up  
Into a world with no more monsters,  
In a world where I could really be with her.  
Wouldn't that be nice?


End file.
